


Broken Promises, Broken Hearts

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Broken Dean, Broken Roman, Broken Seth, Community: wrestlingkink, Cuz it was painful as shit and I felt so guilty lol, Dom Roman, Dom/sub relationship, Drinking, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, Its probably the only time sub Seth is getting any attention from me as well, Its the only time I am ever writing Roman as the one who fucks up, Lots of Crying, M/M, Mention of Abusive Past, My tags got wild there I apologize, Prompt Fill, Result of a very tempting prompt, Seth and Dean can always fuck up but Roman is a saint in my eyes, Seth is the glue here, So credit to the prompter for putting out such a good idea out there, Sub Dean, Sub Seth, The brains and motivational speaker, Thick Angst, This all is very sad honestly, Yeah sub Seth is a foreign concept to me but the prompt had specifics, Yes I am Roman whipped, happy endings, somewhat?, threeway relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Roman's emotions gets the best of him and now he has one broken and one shattered heart sub at his hands.Prompt - Roman is usually extremely good at keeping his emotions in check when it comes to the discipline of his subs but Dean's been testing him lately and when he disobeys during a match when he could have injured himself or Seth, Roman loses it. It could be something quick or it could be something that needed intervention to stop, but either way, Roman's destroyed the trust his subs had in him. Especially Dean, who he'd worked so hard to convince he wasn't like his previous Doms. Now Roman may have lost them both because where Dean goes, Seth follows.





	Broken Promises, Broken Hearts

“Rome, Dean’s gone.”

Roman’s head snapped in Seth’s direction, his eyes narrowed as he looked at Seth’s tear stained face. “What do you mean?”

“I mean what it fucking means! He locked himself in the guest bedroom and I tried to talk..I fucking tried but he was too scared. He…He’s not there anymore.” Seth finished with a whisper, his voice pained and hoarse.

Roman pressed his palms into his eyes and shook his head. Elbows rested on his knees as he sat on the side of the bed. “No no no no…” Roman didn’t know when he started mumbling that, but he only stopped when Seth shook him violently. “Hey! Look at me!”

Roman looked up at Seth’s face. The handsome features of his boyfriend showed so many emotions, but mostly there was betrayal, anger and hurt. Roman couldn’t bear the look on Seth’s face because he knew all those emotions were directed towards him.

“You made this mess Rome. You fucked it up. You took it way too far. I am not gonna sit here and let you beat yourself up for what happened because that won’t do any good. This…This is not us. This is not what our relationship is build on. You want this nightmare to be a nightmare and not affect our future? Fix it. Fucking fix it!” Seth’s frustration was evident from his tone. Roman knew he was feeling as helpless as Roman did, but Seth had the liberty to blame him. Seth could lay down all the pressure on Roman. Roman was the one who messed up. Roman was the one who had to fix it.

Roman couldn’t keep looking into Seth’s heated eyes. He dropped down his gaze as his eyes teared up. “Where did he go..” He said, voice sounding so small as tears spilled out of his eyes and onto the floor. This whole situation had gotten way out of hands. It wasn’t suppose to turn into this big mess. Dean was anxious for few days. He was acting out. Roman lost his cool. He never once had hurt Dean through the whole course of their relationship. But things had gotten too tense and Roman had threatened Dean. Now if it was in normal circumstances where they were working, it wouldn’t have mattered much. After all they were wrestlers and involved in intense storylines. But it had happened when they were not wrestlers. When Dean was a mere sub who was trying to get his Dom’s attention in his own way. In a way Roman was pretty familiar with. But this time Roman didn’t catch on it and said shit he wasn’t suppose to. Dean’s trust was hard to gain, and Roman ruined that privilege by not thinking with his brain. 

Roman watched as Seth dropped down to sit in front of him, his back pressing against the bed in between Roman’s spread legs. His shoulders shook slowly, and Roman knew he was crying. Seth laid his head on Roman’s knee, and Roman’s hand went to Seth’s head automatically. He petted Seth’s hair as he whispered, “I’m sorry. I am so sorry.”

Seth looked up at Roman’s tear stained face and grabbed his hand, kissing the back of it as he pressed himself closer to Roman’s body. “Rome…I am so scared…You know Dean..You know he had an abusive Dom in the past…What if he can’t get past this? What if he can’t trust you again? I don’t wanna lose this. I don’t wanna lose what we have. You have always been good…You have always been so fucking good. But…Dean…How are we gonna make him trust you again? I am not leaving him Ro…I have to take care of him. And if it comes to that…if he refuses to stay, I can’t let him go alone.”

Roman’s heart dropped down in his chest, a new stream of tears leaked out of his eyes as he listened to Seth’s heartbreaking words. But he knew he couldn’t hold anything against Seth. He made a mistake and if he couldn’t make up for it, he would be paying the price. That price would be losing Dean and Seth both.

“You have to make it right Ro…Please…” Seth sobbed as Roman nodded slowly. He knew he would make his every effort to go back to when things were normal. When they were a happy family and Roman had the trust of his subs. “I’ll fix it Seth. I swear…I’ll fucking fix it..”

“We have to find Dean Rome. What if he doesn’t come back? You know the kind of mindset he can go in to…He won’t be coming back..”

Roman swallowed thickly as he licked at his dry lips. “We’ll find him. Then I’ll do everything to make sure he stays.” Seth looked up at Roman and nodded. He stood up and took Roman’s hand in his before pulling him up and out of the room. “Come on. I know a place where he could be.”

* * *

 

One and a half hour later they found themselves in front of the nearest bar from Seth’s house. The place looked like a dump from outside. But Roman and Seth knew that wouldn’t stop Dean from going there and drink away his sorrows. They were about to go through the door when Seth heard something and stopped in his tracks. One hand going forward to grab Roman’s arm to get his attention.

“Wha..”

“Listen.”

Roman focused and sure enough, he heard some drunken babbling that sounded too much like their third quarter. Seth ran towards the source of the voice and came to an abrupt stop when he located Dean sitting on the filthy floor of the dark alley right besides the bar, his back pressed against a wall. There was a beer bottle almost fully empty in his hand. His clothes were messy and his face was puffy and red. He looked downright miserable much to the displeasure of both of his boyfriends.

“Deano…Baby..” Seth was quick to hunch down to get in Dean’s face, trying to get his drunken partner’s attention to no avail. He hesitantly put his hand on Dean’s shoulder and shook him, stopping when Dean flinched away from his touch and wild wet eyes looked up to meet Seth’s. “Don’t touch me..Don’t touch me..Don’t touch me..” Dean babbled, as he starting rocking back and forth, legs pressed tightly against his chest as he mumbled lowly and kept his unsteady gaze locked on Seth’s form. Seth dropped down to his knees and looked into Dean’s eyes with as much tenderness as he could muster. “Hey…Deano, its me. Seth. Its okay. No one’s gonna touch you. Its me.”

Dean’s hazy eyes softened a little, his breath hitched as he touched Seth’s face. “Seth..”

“Yeah Baby. Its me. ‘s okay. I got you. Can I please touch you? Come on Baby…Let me hold you.” Seth’s voice sounded broken to his own ears. He heard a sob from above him and glanced up at Roman. His heart almost broke because he had never seen Roman looking so unsure of anything. He knew how badly Roman wanted to help…To touch Dean. But he was restraining himself. He was letting Seth handle Dean because he knew how badly he had fucked up.

Dean nodded a little as he wrapped his arms around Seth’s neck and crawled into his lap. Seth’s heart melting into his chest and a new stream of tears leaked out of his eyes. Dean buried his face in Seth’s neck as Seth massaged his head to comfort him any way he could. 

“‘s all gone. I always hafta…lose..fuck up…Ro..why did..’m so tired..’m so sorry..” Dean babbled into Seth’s neck, Seth barely understanding what Dean was saying. He knew how drunk Dean was, and Dean was a complete mess when he was depressed on top of being drunk. He looked up at Roman and swallowed thickly. Roman’s teary eyes looked guilty down at them both before he whispered, “Lets get him out of here. Its not safe. We don’t know how much he…” 

Seth suddenly felt Dean struggling in his arms, trying to crawl out of his lap as his head snapped up at hearing Roman’s voice. “no…noo…n..no..” 

Seth pressed his lips against Dean’s forehead, his arms tightening around Dean. “Shhss Baby…Its okay..”

“Ro’s mad…don’t wanna make mad...'s hurt me..’m so stupid..lemme go..’m scared..please don’t hurt me..” Dean’s broken mumbling was coherent enough to break Roman’s heart. Seth’s own chest felt like it would be exploding any minute. 

“Dean..Baby listen…Ro’s not mad okay? He’s so sorry…He’s here to take you back…Whatever happened, we gonna fix it…I swear ‘m not gonna let anyone hurt you. You trust me right?”

“‘m trusted Ro..” Dean’s movements calmed down a bit, but he was shivering in Seth’s arms. Seth could feel he was slowly going under the affects of all the liquor he consumed. Seth knew it wouldn’t be too long before Dean would be unconscious.

Seth’s head snapped to his left when he heard a loud thud and saw Roman drop down on his knees besides them. Loud sobs wrecked out of his body and Seth wanted to honestly die because there was nothing worse than watching such a proud strong man breaking down like this. Seth gulped and steadied his breath, reaching out to place his hand over Roman’s. “Rome…Babe please…I need you right now. We gonna fix this. You gonna fix it. Lets take our boy home and fix him.” Roman nodded as he sobbed before looking over at Dean who was now passed out. “Should I..” Roman motioned towards Dean when Seth held his hand up and said, “I’m gonna take him. I don’t want him to wake up and freak out in your arms.”

Seth watched the hurt look on Roman’s face and shook his head as his eyes teared up. “I am sorry Rome.”

Roman shook his head and stood up. “Yeah. Come on. Lets go.” He said before he started walking back towards the car. Seth stood up as well, carrying Dean in his arms bridal style and followed where Roman was standing with the back door opened, waiting for Seth to put Dean in. Seth opted to join Dean in the backseat as Roman got in the driver’s seat and started the car.

* * *

“How’s he?” Roman asked, voice low and heavy with exhaustion and sadness. Seth walked towards the couch and sat besides Roman. He looked down at the floor as he rested his elbows on his knees before looking at Roman and saying, “I put him to bed. I am sorry Rome. I know Dean was pushing it and you are only human. Humans are prone to make mistakes. You have been nothing but amazing with us, but Dean…You just have to be so careful with someone like him. Considering his past…How much you worked to earn his trust…He can be a brat but you have to know how to handle that. You always did. I don’t know what changed today.”

Roman nodded, a sad smile on his face. “I fucked up. I wasn’t thinking with my brain. My job is to protect you both…Specially Dean. I dunno how things will get back to normal from here. But I don’t wanna lose him. I don’t wanna lose you. Please Seth…Fuck..Please I need you guys…” Roman broke into a new set of tears and Seth pulled him into a tight hug, Roman pressing his face against Seth’s shoulder and sobbing his heart out. “’s okay. You are only human. You aren’t perfect, no one is. What happened shouldn’t have happened, but we gonna work through it. You just let me handle Dean a little. I’ll talk to him. I’m sure it’ll take time but he’ll be ready to listen to you one day. Then you can come and talk to him. Apologize and tell him how much you love him. He maybe scared for a long while. But he’ll come around. He loves you too much. Just give him some space Ro. His mind must be all fucked up.”

Roman nodded against Seth’s chest, sighing sadly as he pulled away. Seth gave him a comforting smile before laying a soft kiss on his lips. “Be gentle with him. Prove what happened was one time mistake. Heat of the moment. He’s our boy. We are a family. We’ll work through this. We have to.” 

“I..I am so sorry. I’ll make it right. I don’t wanna have a life where I don’t have you two. I’ll work to keep it how its suppose to be.”

The two lovers sat in silence for few minutes before Seth went in to check on Dean again. Roman’s mind was running wild with everything that happened and was gonna happen in the next few days, but he knew he was capable to do what a man was suppose to do. Stand up, dust himself and take care of things like only he can.


End file.
